Cities
Helsingborg Welcome to Snapchat Geofilters - Cities The following is a list of cities that contain multiple Geofilters for specific areas of their city. If you know a geofilter of an specific city that is not listed here, feel free to add it by just clicking edit. If the city you wish to add is in a country that is not listed, you can also create a new category of the country by changing the font type to 'heading'. United States of America '''(most important cities) The following are filters for the most important cities in the US. At the '''bottom of the page is the list of the filters of any city in any state/territory, feel free to add! HELP US ADDING FILTERS FROM THE US AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, ANY STATE ACCEPTED Boston, Massachusetts * The B Line (found alongside the Green Line's B Line) * Backbay * Beacon Hill * Boston Common * Boston Harbor * Boston University * Brookline (x2 variants) * Fenway * Harvard University * Logan International Airport * Newbury Street (x2 variants) * South Boston * The South End * Jamaica Plain Charlotte, North Carolina * Charlotte (multiple filters) * Ballantyne * Charlotte-Douglas International Airport * NoDa * Plaza Midwood * Queens University * South Park Mall * Stonecrest Shopping Center * University of North Carolina, Charlotte (UNCC) * Uptown Las Vegas, Nevada * Abstract Las Vegas Art (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas Boulevard * McCarran International Airport * The LINQ * Turnt * Vegas For The Weekend * Fremont St. * Bills falling from the sky Los Angeles, California * Los Angeles Heart * LA Life (General Los Angeles Area) * Anaheim * Bel Air * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * Burbank * Calabasas (x2 variants) * Calabasas High School * California State University Fullerton (CSUF) * California State University Long Beach (CSULB) * Century City * China Town * Culver City * Disneyland/CA Adventures * Downey * Downtown LA * Echo Park * Fullerton * Getty Museum * Glendale * Hammer Museum * Hollywood * Huntington Park * Inglewood * La Cañada Flintridge * Ladera * Little Tokyo * Long Beach * Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) * Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) * Los Feliz * Loyola-Marymount University (LMU) * Malibu (x2 variants) * Malibu Hindi Temple (Calabasas) * Mandeville Canyon * Mariners Park * Mar Vista * Montava Av * Noma * Nomo * PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) * Pacific Palisades * Pacoima * Palms * Pasadena * Pico Rivera * Riverside * Rodeo Drive * Rosemead * Runyun Canyon * San Fernando Valley * Santa Monica * Santa Monica Pier * Sawtelle * Sherman Oaks Blvd * Silver Lake * South Bay * South Central * South Gate * South Los Angeles (South Central) * Sunset Boulevard * Tarzana * The Alphabet Streets * The Big Chill Froyo * The Commons (at Calabasas) * The Grove * The Forum (Inglewood) * The Valley (x2 variants) * Union Station * University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) * University of Southern California (USC) * Van Nuys * Venice * Westchester * West Covina * West Hollywood * Westwood (x2 variants) * Zuma Beach (Malibu) * 3rd St. Promenade (Santa Monica) Miami, Florida * Miami (x2 variants) * Miami Life (General Miami Area) * Welcome to Miami (General Miami Area) * Summer in Miami (General Miami Area/Only during summer) * Greetings from Miami * Aventura (x3 variants) * Barry University * Boca Raton * Brickell * Coconut Grove * Coral Gables * Dadeland * Dania Beach * Davie (x2 variants) * Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport * Hollywood (x3 variants) * Key Biscayne * Little Havana (x2 variants) * Miami Beach * Miami Country Day School * Miami International Airport * Miami Marlins Arena (Go Fish) * Mid-Beach * North Miami * Overtown * Palmetto Bay * Pembroke Pines (x3 variants) * Pinecrest * South Beach * South Miami * Sunset Place * Sunny Isles Beach * The Shores (Miami Shores) * Versailles (Cuban Restaurant) * Wynwood (x2 variants) New York City, New York * NYC Life (General NYC Area) * New York TGIF * Broadway * Brooklyn Bridge * Bushwick * Chelsea * China Town * Coney Island * Empire State Building * Flat Iron * Good Morning America * Grand Central Terminal (x2 variants) * Greenwich Village * Hell's Kitchen * John F. Kennedy International Airport * LaGuardia Airport * Lower East Side * Manhattan * Midtown * NYU * Queens * South Street Seaport * Spanish Harlem * Statue of Liberty * The Bronx (x2 variants) * The Five Towns (x2 variants) * The Village of Lawrence * Times Square * United Nations Building * Upper East Side * Wall Street * Bills falling from the sky (Wall Street) * Washington Heights * Washington Square Park * World Trade Center * Windsor Terrace San Francisco/Bay Area, California San Francisco * AT&T Park * Castro * Chinatown * City College of San Francisco (CCSF) * Dolores Park * Fillmore Street * Fort Mason * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Haight Street * Japantown * Lone Mountain * Mission (x2 variants) * North Beach * Pacific Heights * Pier 39 * Richmond District * Russian Hill * San Francisco (x4 variants) * South of Market * Sunset District * Tenderloin * The Bay Beach * The Marina * Twin Peaks * University of San Francisco San Mateo * Belmont * Daly City (x2 variants) * East Palo Alto * Menlo Park (x3 variants) * Portola Valley * Redwood City (x3 variants) * San Francisco International Airport * San Carlos * San Mateo * South San Francisco Santa Clara * Cupertino (x3 variants) * Eastside San Jose * Levi's Stadium * Los Altos (x2 variants) * Los Gatos * Mountain View (x2 variants) * Palo Alto (x3 variants) * San Jose * Santa Clara * Saratoga * Silicon Valley * Stanford * Sunnyvale Alameda * Alameda (x3 variants) * Berkeley * Castro Valley * Dublin * Fremont * Hayward * Oakland * Oakland International Airport * Pleasanton * Union City * University of California Berkeley Contra Costa * Concord Marin * Marin Chicago, Illinois * Boystown * Chicago (x5 variants) * Chicago Life (Larger Chicago area) * Chicago O'Hare International Airport * Lincoln Park * Little Italy * Irving Park * Park Ridge * The Loop * Michigan Ave * Beachs (x6 variants) * The Bean * South Loop (x2 variants) * West Loop (x3 variants) * Whitney Young * Uptown (x2 variants) * Midway International Airport * Andersonville * Edgewater * Linconwood * Elk Grove Village * Linconwood Zoo (x2 variants) * Willis tower * Hyde Park * Irving park (x2 variants) * Arlington Heights * Mt Prospect (x2 variants) * Des Plaines * Park Ridge * UIC (x3 variants) * Ohare area * Norridge (x3 variants) * Navy Pier (x2 variants) * Skokie * Sauginash (x2 variants) * Logan Square (x2 variants) * Wicker Park (x2 variants) * Blue line * Red line * Green line * Grown line * Purple line * Yellow line * Orange line * Pink line * Gold Coast (x2 variants) * River North * Grant park (x2 variants) * Life by The Lake (x2 variants) * Wrigley Field * US Cellular field * Bulls game (United center) * TGIF Chicago * Rise and Shine Chicago * Brookfield Zoo * Oak Brook * Oak Lawn (x2 variants) Washington, DC * Washington DC (x3 variants) * Washington DC Life * Washington Dulles International Airport * District (General DC Area) * Adams Morgan * American University * Capital Hill * Chevy Chase * Columbia Heights * Dupont Circle * Eastern Market * Foggy Bottom * Georgetown * Jefferson Memorial * Nationals Park * NoMa * Penn Quarter * Tenleytown * The National Mall * The White House * Woodley Park Denver, Colorado * Denver (x2 variants) * Denver International Airport * Hilltop (x2 variants) * Capitol Hill * Cherry Creek (x2 variants) * Congress Park * Park Hill * The Highlands (x2 variants) * LoDo * Downtown Denver (x2 variants) * Union Station * MSU * CU Denver * DU * Cory Merrill * Washington Park (x2 variants) * Washington Park West * Sloans Lake (x2 variants) * Edgewater * Stapleton * Five Points * Virginia Vale * Sunnyside * Glendale * Highlands Ranch * Denver Zoo (x3 variants) * Coors Field (x2 variants) * Denver Art Museum * East High School * South High School * Denver Academy (x3 variants) * City Park West * Golden Triangle EUROPE First you will find the top 8 countries (numbered) with the most geofilters, and after them is a list of every european country in alphabetical order. 1. United Kingdom England London * Big Ben (2 variants) * Brixton * Buckingham Palace (2 variants) * Camden (2 variants) * Canary Wharf * Chinatown (London) * Covent Garden * Elephant & Castle * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Hyde Park * ‘'I Love London’’ * Island Gardens * Isle of Dogs * Islington * Kings Cross (2 variants) * Leicester Square * London (x5 variants) * London Eye * London Life’' * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus * Regents Park * Richmond * "Rise & Shine" (London) * Soho * Southwark * Stratford * TGIF (London) * The City (London) * The Royal Observatory * Trafalgar Square (2 variants) * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster * Westminster Abbey West Midlands * Stafford * Worcester * Hereford * Stratford-Upon-Avon '''Birmingham' * Hurst Street (x2 variants) * The Bullring (x3 variants) * Chinatown * Grand Central * Broad Street (x2 variants) * Gas Street Basin * Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x5 variants) * University of Birmingham (x2 variants) Yorkshire and The Humber * Huddersfield * Leeds (x3 variants) York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East Anglia * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich * Cambridge University North West Great Manchester * Manchester * Etihad Stadium * Come On City (Etihad Stadium - Manchester City FC) * Oldham * Crewe South East * Channel Islands * Portsmouth * Southampton (x3 variants) Oxfordshire * Oxford * Oxford University South West * Bournemouth * Bristol * Weymouth * Plymouth (x2) Scotland Fife * Kirkcaldy * St. Andrews Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station * Buchanan Street Hamilton * Welcome to Hamilton * Calderside Academy (Blantyre) Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) Aberdeen Wales * Llanelli Cardiff * Cardiff (various landmarks) * Cardiff Caerdydd * Cardiff Watermelon * Canton * Roath * Penarth * Fitzalan High School Northern Ireland * Belfast * Lisburn * Omagh * Enniskillen * Derry/Londonderry 2. Italy Campania * Capri Napoli * Napoli * Sorrento * Quartieri Spagnoli * Teatro San Carlo Lombardia * Bergamo * Brescia * Bollate * Lecco * Lecco Lake * Como * Como Lake * Monza Milano * Milano (x6 variants) * La Scala(x2 variants) * Duomo (x2 variants) * Vetra * Colonne di San Lorenzo (x2 variants) * Moscova * Piazza della Repubblica * Corso Sempione * Corso Buenos Aires * Parco Solari * Parco Vittoria * Piazzale Bacone * Idroscalo * Sempione (x3 variants) * Via Montenapoelone * Quadrilatero della moda * Piazza Gaue Aulenti (x2 variants) * Wagner * San Babila * China Town * Brera * Triennale (x2 variants) * Porta Romana (x3 variants) * Zona Tortona * ISM School * Zaccaria School * Bocconi University (x3 variants) * Politecnico University * Cattolica University * Statale - University of Milan * Milano Centrale FS * Isola * Navigli (x2 variants) * Palazzo Lombardia Piemonte Novara * Novara *Novara Centro Torino * Torino * Via Roma * Piazza Vittorio * Egyptian Museum (x2 variants) * Piazza Castello * Mole Antonelliana Veneto * Bibione (x2 variants) * Jesolo * San Donà di Piave * Montebelluna * Treviso (2x variants) * Vicenza * Bardolino Venezia * Venezia (x4 variants) * Mestre (x2 variants) * Mestre FS * Marghera Verona * Verona (x5 variants) * Arena di Verona (x2 variants) * Avesa * Piazza erbe Lazio * Latina * Formia Roma * Roma (x3 variants) * San Pietro * Colosseo (x3 variants) * San Paolo * Termini FS * EUR * Ostia * Welcome to Ostia * Campo De Fiori * Piazza Di Spagna Toscana Firenze * Firenze (x2 variants) * Santa Maria Del Fiore * Giardino dei Boboli * Piazza della Signoria * Uffizi * Piazzale Michelangelo * Palazzo Pitti Friuli-Venezia-Giulia * Lignano * Grado Trieste * Trieste Udine * Udine Centro Gorizia * ISA Max Fabiani Emilia Romagna * Piacenza * Modena * Rimini * Cervia Bologna * Bologna (x4 variants) * Basilica di San Luca * Basilica di San Petronio * Due Torri * Piazza Maggiore (x2 variants) * Piazza del Nettuno * MAMBO * Mercato della Piazzola * Via Indipendenza * Parco Nord/Via Stalingrado Sicilia * Palermo * Catania Umbria * Perugia Sardegna * Olbia * Sassari Marche * Pesaro 3. Spain Cataluña * Badalona * Castelldefels (x2 variants) * Cadaqués * Cerdanyola (x2 variants) * Cornellà (x2 variants) * Girona (x3 variants) * Granollers * Igualada (x2 variants) * Lleida (x2 variants) * Manresa * Martorell * Mataró * Platja d'Aro * Reus * Sabadell (x2 variants) * Salou * Sant Boi * Sant Celoni (x2 variants) * Sant Cugat * Sitges * Tarragona * Terrassa * Vilanova i la Geltrú (x3 variants) Barcelona * Barcelona (x10 variants) ** Barcelona Beach ** Barrio Gótico ** Gràcia ** Park Guell ** Park Ciudadela ** Sagrada Familia ** Universitat de Barcelona ** Camp Nou (FC Barcelona Stadium) Community of Madrid * Madrid (x8 variants) ** Madrid Railway Station ** Malasaña ** Palacio Real de Madrid/Royal Palace of Madrid ** Puerta del Sol ** Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) ** Universidad Autónoma de Madrid (UAM) * Alcobendas * Alcalá de Henares * Fuenlabrada * Getafe (x2 variants) * Hortaleza * Leganés * Móstoles * Navalcarnero * San Sebastián de los Reyes Valencian Community Valencia * Valencia (x10 variants) ** Plaça de l'Ajuntament ** Universitat de València campus de blasco ibañez/campus de tarongers (x2 variants) ** IES El Clot (institut públic) ** Nuevo Centro ** La Malvarrosa * La Canyada * Gandía (x2 variants) ** Playa de Gandía * Fortaleny * Utiel (x2 variants) Alicante * Alicante (x3 variants) ** Universitat d'Alacant * Elche * Benidorm (x2 variants) * Torrevieja (x2 variants) * Novelda * Dénia * Benijófar Castellón * Castellón * Benicàssim Islas Canarias * La Palma * Gran Canaria ** Las Palmas de Gran Canaria ** Gran Canaria (x2 variants) ** Maspalomas * Tenerife (x2 variants) ** Santa Cruz de Tenerife (x2 variants) ** La Laguna (x2 variants) ** Las Teresitas ** Teide Volcano ** El Médano ** Puerto de la Cruz Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x2 variants) * Mallorca Island (x2 variants) ** Palma de Mallorca (x2 variants) ** Magalluf Cantabria * Castro Urdiales (x3 variants) * Noja (x3 variants) * Reinosa * Santander (x7 variants) ** Universidad de Cantabria (Edificio Interfacultativo) * Santoña * Torrelavega (x4 variants) País Vasco * Bilbao (x2 variants) ** Santuchu * Irún * San Sebastián (x2 variants) * Vitoria-Gasteiz Andalucía * Almería * Huelva * Jerez (x2 variants) Cadiz * Cádiz * El Puerto de Santa María Córdoba * Belmez * Córdoba Granada * Granada (x3 variants) * Motril * Salobreña Jaén * Jaén * Linares * Ubeda Málaga * Fuengirola * Málaga (x6 variants) * Marbella (x4 variants) * Marbella Life * Ronda Sevilla * Lora del Rio * Sevilla Galícia * A Coruña * Lugo (x2 variants) * Ourense (x2 variants) * Pontevedra (x3 variants) * Santiago de Compostela (x2 variants) * Vigo (x2 variants) Aragón * Barbastro * Monzón * Teruel * Zaragoza (x5 variants) ** Torrero ** Universidad de Zaragoza Castilla y León * Aranda de Duero * Burgos (x2 variants) * León * Palencia (x2 variants) * Salamanca (x3 variants) * Segovia * Valladolid (x3 variants) Castilla-La Mancha * Albacete * Ciudad Real (x2 variants) * Guadalajara * Toledo Navarra * Pamplona (x4 variants) Múrcia * Múrcia (x2 variants) * Universidad de Murcia Astúrias * Gijón (x2 variants) * Oviedo La Rioja * Logrono (x3 variants) 4. France * Agde * Avignon (x2 variants) * Béziers (x2 variants) * Douai * Gallardon * Lille * Lyon (x2 variants) * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Perpignan (x2 variants) * Saint-Malo * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Toulouse * Tours * Universitè de Caen * Nantes (×3 variants) Bordeaux * Bordeaux (x3 variants) * Place de la Bourse * Quinconces Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Nice (x3 variants) * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Paris * Paris (x8 variants) * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Montparnasse (x3 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Belleville * Place de la République (x2 variants) * Tour Eiffel * Concorde * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Arc de Triomphe * Bastille (x2 variants) * Opéra * Villiers * Les Berges de la Seine * Moulin Rouge * Montmatre * Pigalle * Luxembourg (x2 variants) * Rivoli * La Défense (x2 variants) * Barbès * Marché d'Aligre * Bois de Boulogne * Chatelet les Halles * Vaugirard * Baugrenelle * Gare Saint Lazare * Rue des Martyrs * Quartier Latin * Bercy * Paris School of Business (PSB) French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay * Montreuil * La Courneuve * Levallois * Neuilly sur Seine * Versailles * Le Blanc Mesnil * Trappes * Saint-Denis (x4 variants) * Mitry * Les Lilas * Plaisir (x2 variants) * Montigny Le Bretonneux (x2 variants) * Elancourt * Nanterre * Créteil * Villeneuve Saint-Georges * Compiègne * Beauvais (x2 variants) * Puteaux * Tremblay en France * Clichy Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome (x3 variants) * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus * Vieux Port * Castellane * Vallon des Auffes * Cathédrale de la Major Aix en Provence * Aix en Provence * Cours Mirabeau Montpellier * Montpellier (x3 variants) * Odysseum * Prés d'Arènes (x3 variants) 5. Germany * Aachen (x2) * Aachen City * Haltern am See * Bochum (x2) * Essen (x4) * Essen City * Hohen Limburg * Wuppertal (x2) * Witten (x2) * Hannover (x2) * Hannover Main Station * Recklinghausen (x2) * Mainz (x3) * Hamm (x2) * Hagen * Freiburg (x2) * Karlsruhe (x3) * Wiesbaden (x3) * Ulm (x2) * Flensburg * Heidelberg * Potsdam * Itzehoe * Passau * Dresden * Leibzig * Westerland * Sylt * Münster * Osnabrück * Duisburg (x4) * Heilbronn (x2) * Lübeck (x3) * Timmendorf Strand * Dortmund * Nuremberg * Stuttgart * Dusseldorf (x5) * Mühlheim an der Ruhr * Erfurt * Chemnitz * Königsallee Düsseldorf (x2) * Kiel (x3) * Bielefeld * Neuss (x2) * Mönchengladbach * Landau * Mannheim * Neustadt an der Weinstraße * Darmstadt * Bremen * Soest * Wetter Berlin * Berlin (x5 variants) * Zoologischer Garten * Nollendorfplatz * Friedrichshain (x2) * East Side Gallery * Hackeschen Höfe * Alexander Platz * Museum Island * Kurfürstendamm * Brandenburger Gate (x2) * Wilmersdorf * Schöneberg * Mitte * Frankfurter Tor * Olympiastadion * Moabit (x2) * Tiergarten (x2) * Spree River * Prenzlauer Berg (x3) * Kreuzberg (x2) * Charlottenburg * Reinickendorf * Tempelhofer Feld (x3) * Spandau Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x5 variants) * Leil * Frankfurt Palmengarten * Sachsenhausen * Frankfurt Zoo * Zeil * Messe Frankfurt * East Frankfurt * Frankfurt City * Frankfurt Skyline * Frankfurt Airport (x2) * Frankfurt Main Station München * München (x3 variants) * Allianz Arena - FC Bayern Munich Stadium (x2 variants) * Viktualienmarkt * Maxvorstadt * Schlosspark Nymphenburg (x2) * Olympiapark * Ludwigsvorstadt * Münchener Bierzeltlager * Englischer Garten (x2) * München Airport * Frauenkirche Cologne * Cologne (x3 variants) * Airport Cologne/Bonn * University of Cologne * Altstadt * Zülpicher Straße * Innenstadt Hamburg * Hamburg (x4 Variants) * Ochsenwerder * Finkenwerder * Billstedt * Bergedorf (x2) * Kitz * Hamburg Harbour (x3) * Hamburg Rathaus (x2) * Hamburger Dom * Altona (x2) * Mönckebergstraße * Speicherstadt * Hamburg Altstadt * Hamburg Sankt Georg * Hamburg Alster * Reeperbahn (x2) * Sankt Pauli 6. Ireland * Bray * Galway (x2 variants) * Cork * Kilkenny * Waterford * Sligo * Killarney Dublin * Dublin (x4 variants) * Drimnagh * Clondalkin * North Dublin * Malahide * Rathcoole * Saggart * Citywest * Ballyfermot * South Dublin * Tallaght Limerick * Limerick (x2 variants) * Castleroy Tripperary * Cashel * Clonmel (x2 variants) * Fethard * New Inn * Borrisokane 7. The Netherlands * The Hague * Utrecht * Strijp-s * Roermond * Noord Best Bravant * Weert * Houten (x2 variants) * Woerden * Boxtel * S-Hertogenbosch * Leiden * Venlo (x2 variants) * Oldenzaal * Denekamp * Nijmegen (x3 variants) * Enschede (x3 variants) *Zwolle (x3 variants) *Heino *Raalte *Hilversum (x2 variants) Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x5 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schipol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Amsterdam Zuidoost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square Rotterdam * Rotterdam (x2 variants) * Centraal Station (x2 variants) * Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven Centraal Station * Geldrop * Nuenen * Heeze Helmond * Helmond * Brandevoort (x2 variants) Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University 8. Poland * Będzin * Białystok (x2 variants) * Brzeg * Cracow * Chorzów * Częstochowa * Dąbrowa Górnicza * Gdańsk * Gdynia * Gliwice (x2 variants) * Gniezno * Grudziądz * Koszalin * Legnica * Łęczna * Łódź * Lubin * Miasto Czeladź * Szczecin * Toruń * Wrocław (x3 variants) * Zabrze Warsaw * Łazienki * Kabaty * Mokotów * Pałac Kultury i Nauki * Śródmieście * Ursynów * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Wawer * Wola * Żoliborz Katowice * Katowice (x3 variants) * UEKatowice Lublin * Lublin (x3 variants) * Czechów * Sławinek * Śródmieście * Kalinowszyzna * Kośminek Olsztyn * Olsztyn * Stare Miasto Poznań * Poznań (x4 variants) * Rataje Albania * Tirana (x3 variants) Austria * Klagenfurt * Vienna (x2 variants) * Worthersee (Lake) * Linz (x2 variants) * Wels * Graz (x3 Variants) Belgium * Gent * Antwerp * Bruges (x2 variants) * Kortrijk * Lanaken * Hasselt * La Louvière (x2 variants) * Mons (x2 variants) * Liège Brussels * Brussels (x3 variants) Bosnia and Herzegovina * Sarajevo (x3 variants) * Zenica * Prijedor Croatia * Zagreb (x3 variants) * Osijek * Split (x2 variants) * Rijeka (x2 variants) * Dubrovnik (x3 variants) * Pula * Crikvenica * Senj * Slavonski Brod * Dakovo Czech Republic * Prague * Brno * Liberec * České Budějovice *Hradec Králové *Ústí nad Labem *Teplice Denmark Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge Odense * Odense (x2 variants) Vejle * Vejle Finland * Helsinki * Tampere (3 variants) * Seinäjoki (2 variants) * Jyväskylä (3 variants) * Oulu (2 variants) * Kokkola * Lahti * Kouvola * Kuopio * Salo * Turku * Parainen / Pargas * Loimaa * Porvoo * Espoo * Mikkeli (2 variants) * Suomussalmi * Kajaani * Muurame Georgia * Tbilisi (x2 variants) Hungary * Budapest (x3 variants) * Szeged (x3 variants) * Pécs (x2 variants) Iceland * Reykjavik (x3 variants) * Downtown Reykjavik * Blue Lagoon Kosovo * Pristine (x7 variants) * Prizren (x3 variants) * Gjilan (x2 variants) * Peje (x3 variants) * Mitrovica (x2 variants) Macedonia * Skopje (x3 variants) * Bitola (x2 variants) * Prilep (x3 variants) * Tetovo (x3 variants) * Veles * Ohrid * Gostivar * Strumica Malta * Malta Moldova * Kishinev * Tiraspol Norway * Bergen * Volda * Lillehammer * Karmoy * Tonsberg * Drammen (x2 variants) * Svelvik * Sande * Holmestrand (x2 variants) * Seljord * Horten (x3 variants) * Bo (x2 variants) * Tusenfryd amusmentpark * Kolsas * Baerum (x3 variants) * Asker (x2 variants) * Holmsbu * Henningsvaer * Gressvik * Krakeroy * Fredrikstad * Gamlebyen * OSL Gardermoen International Airport, Oslo Oslo * Oslo (x2 variants) * Oslo Sentralstasion (x3 variants) * Aker Brygge * Det kongelige slott * Bydel 9 Bjerke * Holmenkollen * Ekeberg * Ullern)) Portugal Porto * Porto (x4 variants) * Ponte Dom Luis Lisbon * Lisboa (x4 variants) * Santos * Cascais * Mude Russia * Sankt-Petersburg (x2 variants) * Vladivostok * Kaliningrad Moscow * Moscow (x3 variants) * Red Square Serbia * Beograd (x3 variants) * Stari Grad * Novi Beograd * Savamala * Novi Sad (x2 variants) * Niš Slovakia * Bratislava * Kosice *Trencin Slovenia * Ljubljana (x3 variants) * Maribor (x3 variants) * Koper * Novo mesto * Celje * Velenje Sweden * Stockholm (x2 variants) * Malmö (x3 variants) * Kalmar * Gothenburg (x3 variants) * Uppsala * Uddevalla * Skövde * Jönköping * Örebro * Södertälje * Nyköping * Sjösa * Umeå * Skellefteå * Sundsvall (x2 variants) * Katrineholm (x2 variants) * Gävle * Kumla Switzerland * Laussane * Lucerne * Montreaux * Basel * Zermatt * Titlis * Thun Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich International Airport Geneva * Geneva (x3 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Downtown Geneva * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva International Airport * Jardin Anglais * Rive OCEANIA Australia * Brisbane * Brisbane International Airport * Canberra * Gold Coast * Melbourne (x4 variants) * Perth * Newcastle (x2 variants) * Wollongong (x2variants) * Bendigo Sydney * Sydney (x2 variants) * Sydney International Airport * Circular Quay * Darlinghurst * Surry Hills * Cronulla Beach French Polynesia * Tahiti New Zealand * Auckland (x3 variants) * Takapuna * Howick * One Tree hill * Eastern Bays * The Mount (Tauranga) * Mt Ruapehu * Wellington * Hamilton (x2) * Epsom (Auckland area) ASIA Bahrein * Bahrein * Muharraq Souq * Riffa Cambodia * Phnom Penh (x3 variants) China * Shanghai * Beijing * Beijing Capital International Airport * Macau * Xiamen Hong Kong * Causeway Bay * Hong Kong (x4 variants) * Hong Kong International Airport * Wan Chai * Lan Kwai Fong India * New Delhi * Mumbai * Vashi, Navi Mumbai * Bangalore (X4) * Hyderabad * Chennai * Chandigarh * Ludhiana * Patiala * Jalandhar * Amritsar * Moga (punjab) * Bathinda * Vadodra * Ahmedabad *Indore *Bhopal *Pune *Agra *Jaipur *Coorg * Gurgaon Indonesia * Foresta (Banten) * Jakarta (x2 variants) * Jakarta Soekarno-Hatta International Airport * Medan (x4 variants) * Balikpapan (x2 variants) * Surabaya (x3 variants) * Malang (x3 variants) Israel * Bethlehem * Eilat (x3 variants) * Jerusalem (x2 variants) * Tel Aviv (x3 variants) * Yafo * Holon (x3 variants) * Beersheba Japan Tokyo-Yokohama * Asakusa * Odaiba * Saitama * Shibuya * Shibuya Crossing * Shinjuku * Tokyo (x5 variants) * Tokyo Haneda International Airport * Yokohama *Osaka Kuwait * Kuwait * Al Ahmadi North Korea Snapchat is censored. Philippines * Baguio * Bonifacio High Street (Taguig) * Laguna * Katipunan Av. (Quezon City) * Quezon City * Silang (x2 variants) * Tagaytay * San Juan * Greenhills Manila * Manila (x3 variants) * Alabang * ISM Manila * Makati * BGC (numerous) Qatar * Al-Khor (x2 variants) * Al-Khor Park * Doha * Doha Hamad International Airport * Katara * Mesaieed * Muharraq Souq * Sealine * The Pearl Singapore * Singapore South Korea Seoul * Dongdaemun Design Plaza * Ewha Women's University * Hongdae * I Love Seoul * Jeju * Itaewon-dong * Seoul (x3 variants) * Seoul Incheon International Airport Taiwan * Kaohsiung * Taichung (x2 variants) * Taipei (x2 variants) Thailand * Hua Hin * Pattaya Bangkok * Bangkok (x4 variants) * Bangkok International Airport * Khao San Road * Wat Arun Chiang Mai * Chiang Mai * Doi Suthep Turkey * Ankara * Istanbul * Istanbul International Airport * Diyarbakir * Eskisehir United Arab States (UAE) * Fujairah Dubai * Dubai (x3 variants) * Greetings from Dubai * Burj Khalifa (x3 variants) * Dubai International Airport * Dubai International Finantial Centre (DIFC) Abu Dhabi * Abu Dhabi AFRICA Egypt * Cairo Kenya * Nairobi (x3 variants) Morocco * Agadir * Casablanca (x3 variants) * Chefchaouen * Meknès * Kenitra Rabat * Hay Riad * Rabat Nigeria * Lagos (x4 variants) * Mainland South Africa * Cape Town Zimbabue * Harare Ghana *Accra SOUTH AMERICA + CENTRAL AMERICA Argentina * Buenos Aires (x2 variants) Brasil * Bragança Paulista * Brasilia * Enseada Beach * Manaus (x2 variants) * Monte Azul Paulista * Recife (x2 variants) * Rio de Janeiro (x3 variants) * Sao Paulo (x2 variants) * Sao Paulo-Guaralhos International Airport * Zona Norte Recife Colombia * Bogotá (x2 variants) Costa Rica * Costa Rica (x3 variants) * San José Dominican Republic * Bavaro * Punta Cana *San Pedro de Macorís *Santo Domingo *Puerto Plata *La Romana *Barahona *Higüey *Santiago *Baní *Bonao Mexico * Chiapas * Monterrey * Oaxaca (x2 variants) * Cuernavaca (x2 variants) * Acapulco (x2 variants) * Cancún (x2 variants) * Morelia * Guamuchil * Culiacán * Los Mochis (x2 variants) * Mazatlan * Uruapan * Xalapa * Colima *Guadalajara (x3 variants) Mexico City * Mexico City (x6 variants) * Angel de la Independencia * Ciudad Satélite * Colonia Condesa (x2 Variants) * Lomas de Chapultepec * Palacio de Bellas Artes * Santa Fe * Tecnológico de Monterrey * Universidad Anáhuac de Mexico Norte * Universidad La Salle * Xochimilco Panama * Panama (x2 variants) * Panama City (x2 variants) Peru Lima * Lima (x4 variants) * Barranco * Centro de Lima * Miraflores * San Isidro * Santiago de Surco (x2 variants) * Universidad de Lima (Santiago de Surco) * San Miguel * Rimac * Jesus Maria * La Molina (x2 variants) * La Victoria Trujillo * Trujillo (x4 variants) Venezuela * Barquisimeto * Caracas (x4 variants) * Caricuao * Casupo (Valencia) * Chacao * Lechería (x2 variants) * Mérida * San Antonio De Los Altos NORTH AMERICA + CARIBBEAN Canada British Columbia Vancouver * Vancouver (multiple variants) * Gastown * Vancouver City Centre Station * Vancouver International Airport * The Granville Strip * The University of British Columbia * Beaty Biodiversity Museum * Richmond (multiple variants) West Vancouver *Collingwood School *West Vancouver Alberta * Red Deer *Jasper *Wabamun Lake Calgary * Calgary (multiple variants) * Downtown Calgary (multiple variants) *Chestermere Edmonton * Edmonton (multiple variants) * West Edmonton Mall (multiple variants) * Downtown Edmonton * 104th Street * Whyte Avenue(multiple variants) Saskatchewan * Saskatoon (multiple variants) Regina * Downtown Regina (x2 variants) * Cathedral Village * Wascana Lake (x2 variants) * University of Regina (x3 variants) Manitoba * Brandon (multiple variants) Winnipeg * Winnipeg (x3 variants) * Old Market Square * Exchange District * Downtown Winnipeg (x2 variants) Ontario * Province of Ontario * Thunder Bay * Sudbury * North Bay * Niagara Falls * St Catherines (x2 variants) * Hamilton * Burlington * Milton * Guelph (x3 variants) * Cambridge (x2 variants) * London (x3 variants) * Sarnia * Windsor (multiple variants) * Peterborough * Oro-Medonte * Ottawa Kitchener-Waterloo * Waterloo (x3 variants) * Uptown Waterloo * St. Jacobs * University of Waterloo (x3 variants) * Wilfred Laurier University (x4 variants) * Kitchener (x2 variants) * Victoria Park Toronto * Toronto * Downtown Toronto (multiple variants) * Toronto Pearson International Airport * Lakeshore Boulevard West * CN Tower * Ryerson University * Entertainment District * University of Toronto St George Campus * North York * York Mills * Brampton * Vaughan * Richmond Hill * Mississauga * Oakville * Etobicoke Quebec * Quebec City Montreal * Downtown Montreal * Longueuil * Mile End * Montreal (x3 variants) * Mont-Royal * Nôtre Dame * Old Montreal * Sherbrooke St. * South Shore * The Village (Gay village) * St Paul Street * St Joesphs Oratory * Dorval * Bienvenue a Montreal * Île Ste. Hélene * South Shore * Biodome * Quartier des Spectacles * Boucherville * St Julie Nova Scotia * Halifax Trinidad & Tobago * Port-Of-Spain (x2 variants) * Diego Martin * St. James * Tincity United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Denver, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area and District of Columbia are listed at the top of the page) Alabama * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (Downtown) * University of North Alabama * Birmingham Railroad Park * Brewton Alabama Alaska * Anchorage Arizona * Grand Canyon * Lake Havasu * Tucson (x2 variants) Phoenix * Phoenix (x6 variants) * Downtown Phoenix * Mesa * Phoenix International Airport Arkansas * Siloam Springs * Trumann California * Bakersfield (x4 variants) * Briones Regional Park * Coachella * Davis (x3 variants) * El Dorado Hills (x2 variants) * Fairfield (x2 variants) * Folsom * Fresno * Indian Wells * Indio * La Quinta (x2 variants) * Mammoth Mountain * Napa * Palm Desert * Palm Springs (x2 variants) * Placerville (x2 variants) * Roseville (x3 variants) * Santa Barbara * Santa Cruz * Vacaville (x4 variants) * Yosemite National Park * Santa Maria Sacramento * Sacramento (x5 variants) * Downtown Sacramento * Midtown San Diego * San Diego (x6 variants) * Balboa Park (x3 variants) * North Park (x3 variants) * Pacific Beach * Point Loma * San Diego International Airport * University City Colorado * Beaver Creek * Fort Collins * Rocky Mountains Conneticut * Darien * Downtown Hartford (Hartford) * East Hartford * Fairfield * Glastonbury * Guilford * Hebron * Manchester * Mystic * New Canaan * New Haven * New London * Norwalk * Rowayton * Stamford * Wallingford * Waterford * West Hartford * Wethersfield * Yale University Delaware * Florida * Cape Canaveral * Fernandina Beach (Amelia Island) * Fort Lauderdale Beach * Juno Beach * Orlando (x4 variants) * St. Petersburg * The Florida Keys * Pensacola Beach (x4 variants) * Gulf Breeze * Boca Raton Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedra Beach Tampa * Downtown Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk Georgia * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * University of North Georgia * Athens * Pooler * Tybee Island Atlanta * Atlanta (x5 variants) * Atlanta International Airport * High Museum * Piedmont park * SCAD University Hawaii * Hawaii Volcanoes Maui * Maui * Lahaina O'hau * O'ahu * Kaneohe Honolulu * Honolulu (x3 variants) * Honolulu International Airport * Waikiki Idaho * Boise Illinois * Bloomington * Naperville * Rockford * Urbana * Waterloo Indiana * Bloomington * DePauw University * Fort Wayne * Indianapolis * Muncie * Crown Point * The Region * Valparaiso (x2 variants) * Kokomo Iowa * Des Moines Kansas * Aggieville (Mahattan) * Lawrence * Schlitterbahn Park (Kansas City) Kentucky * Louisville (x2 variants) * Oldham County Louisiana New Orleans * New Orleans (x2 variants) * French Quarter Maine * Downtown Bangor Maryland * University of Maryland (multiple filters) * Greenbelt * Bowie * Lanham * Laurel * Glenn Dale * Bethesda * Rockville * Gaithersburg * Silver Spring * College Park * Columbia * Baltimore Massachussets * Beerfield Academy * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) * Hingham * Lynn * Martha's Vineyard * Milton academy * Nantucket (Nantucket Island) * Northampton * Northshore * Quincy * Sharon * Walpole Michigan * Lake Superior (x2 variants) * Rothbury * Novi (x2 variants) * Bloomfield Hills * Birmingham * Farmington Hills (x4 variants) * Northville * Flint (x3 variants) * Swartz Creek * Fenton * Southfield * Milford * Rochester * Rochester Hills * Auburn Hills * Grand Blanc (x2 variants) * Clarkston (x3 Variants) * Ann Arbor * Madison Heights * Downriver * Troy * West Bloomfield * White Lake (x3 variants) * Waterford * Commerce Detroit * Detroit (x3 variants) * Detroit Zoo * Detroit Riverwalk * Bricktown * COBO Center * University of Michigan (North Campus) Minnesota * Albert Lea * Blaine * Bloomington * Brooklyn Park * Duluth * Eden Prairie * Faribault * Fridley * Mankato * Minneapolis * Rochester * Roseville * Stillwater * St. Paul (x3 variants) * White Bear Lake Mississippi * Brookhaven Missouri * Kansas City * St. Charles Montana * Flathead Lake Nebraska * Kearney * Lincoln (x2 variants) * Omaha Nevada * Lake Tahoe * Reno (x3 variants) New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * The Jersey Shore * Paramus * Garden State Plaza * Elmwood Park * Rochelle Park * Hackensack * Bayonne * Jersey City * Maywood * Fort Lee * Moorestown New Mexico * Albuquerque New York * Brewerton (x2 variants) * Geneva * Lake George * Stony Brook University North Carolina * Chapel Hill (x2 variants) * Durham North Dakota * Ohio * Cincinnati * Columbus (x2 variants) * The Land (Cleveland) *Fairborn (x3 variants) *Huber Heights *Kettering *Beavercreek Oklahoma * Oklahoma City Oregon * Bend * Eugene * Gresham Portland * Portland (x3 variants) * Downtown (x2 variants) * Pearl Distrct Pennsylvania * Cecil * Huntingdon Valley * Pittsburgh (x2 variants) Philadelphia * Philadelphia (x4 variants) * Independence Hall * #historicphilly * City of Brotherly Love * Northern Liberties Rhode Island * Jamestown * Narragansett * Newport South Carolina * Charleston (x3 variants) * Columbia * Spartanburg * Fountain Inn * Irmo * Greenville * Chapin * Myrtle Beach * Simpsonville * Mauldin * Lake Keowee South Dakota * Sioux Falls * Downtown Sioux Falls Tennessee * Louisville Nashville * Nashville * Lower Broadway Texas * Amarillo (x4 variants) * Arlington (x2 variants) * Austin (x3 variants) * Carrollton (x2 variants) * Coppell * Denton (x3 variants) * Laredo * Fort Worth (x2 variants) * Frisco (x2 variants) * McAllen * Garland (x3 variants) * TCU (x2 variants) * Rockwall (x3 variants) * Rowlett (x3 variants) * Lewisville (x3 variants) Dallas * Dallas (x4 variants) * Dallas Life * Dallas Baptist University (x2 variants) * Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport * Dallas Zoo * Deep Ellum (x3 variants) * Fair Park * Bishop Arts * Southern Methodist University (x3 variants) Houston * Houston (x5 variants) * We Love Houston * Houston Life * Houston Heights * Midtown * Montrose * University of Houston San Antonio * San Antonio (x3 variants) * Downtown San Antonio * St. Mary's University (x2 variants) Utah * Salt Lake City Vermont * Virginia * Aldie * Alexandria * Loudoun County * Reston (x2 variants) Washington * Tacoma (x2 variants) Seattle * Seattle * Downtown Seattle * Public Market Center * Seattle Pacific University * Seattle-Tacoma International Aiport * West Seattle West Virginia * Wisconsin * Lake Michigan * Madison (x6 variants) * Marquette University (Milwaukee) * Milwaukee (x2 variants) Wyoming * Yellowstone National Park U.S. Territories: American Samoa * Guam * Northern Mariana Islands * Puerto Rico * Aguadilla City * Anones de Naranjito * Arecibo * Barranquitas * Bayamón (x2 variants) * Cabo Rojo (x3 variants) * Caguas * Camuy * Cayey * Circo * Condado (Santurce) * Corozal (x2 variants) * Crash Boat * Dorado (x2 variants) * Francisco Mendoza High School * Garrochales (Arecibo) * Guayama * Guaynabo City (x2 variants) * Gurabo * Guánica * Hato Rey * Humacao * Isabela (x2 variants) * Island Life * Jobos Beach * Manatí * Mayagüez * Mayagüez (Mayawest) (x2 variants) * Miramar * Moca * NRC Arroyo High * Naranjito (x2 variants) * Parque de Bombas (Ponce) * Peñuelas * Quebradillas * Recinto Universidad de Mayagüez (El Colegio) (x2 variants) * Rincón * Rio Grande (x2 variants) * Río Piedras * Sabana Grande * San German * San Sebastián * Santa Isabel * Santurce (x3 variants) * St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort * Turabo University * UPRM * UPRRF (Universidad de Puerto Rico en Río Piedras) * Universidad del Sagrado corazón (USC) (x2 variants) * University of Puerto Rico (UPR) (x3 variants) * Utuado * Yauco San Juan * San Juan (x2 variants) * Old San Juan (x2 variants) US Virgin Islands *